1. Field
Example embodiments relate generally to operating communications networks having multiple subnets.
2. Related Art
Wireless communications networks provide wireless coverage for access terminals (ATs) traveling within geographical areas covered by the communications network. The area covered by the communications can be divided into cells, each cell is provided with wireless coverage by a base station (BS). Each BS can be controlled by a controller like an radio network controller (RNC). BSs connected to an RNC and cells for which those BSs provide coverage define a subnet. When an AT moves from a cell in one subnet to a cell in another, a hand-off operation may be performed so the AT is properly associated with the new subnet.